


My Bad Reputation

by Leni



Category: Firefly
Genre: Genderswap, Other, female!Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Mallory?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Mal turned to Simon, trying to glare at him for interrupting. Then she quit trying. At least he knew better than to put his arms around her or act the lover while they were in public.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You done scaring these complete strangers?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad Reputation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SamuelJames at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/686659.html?thread=90223939#t90223939). Prompt: **genderswapped Mal is a Captain with a fearsome reputation but she's great to her crew and her partner.**

Mal Reynolds was a name heard in the right places - or the wrong ones, if you were fool enough to believe the Alliance. If you got Serenity to move your cargo, then it would damn well get to its destination, not one piece missing and none of that lawfully sanctioned process (and related taxes) to worry about.

Sure, Serenity's crew was squeamish about hauling about work flesh and they weren't too keen on the more recreational drugs, no matter how legal they were now. There were even rumors about slavers who had to dig out a bullet - or a grave, sometimes - when they ran into Reynolds. But to her credit, all could be assured that it wasn't due to some womanly feeling, but because the lying bastards had tried to fleece her.

Not smart, messing with Reynolds.

The ruins of Niska's skyplex were silent testimony that the woman was deadly.

Not only that, but she had that crew at her back. Other captains might sneer at the poor set-up, but they all knew that if they were trussed up and delivered to their enemies, their underlings would divvie up their belongings and merrily set off.

Yes, Reynolds' crew was loyal. 

To the end of the 'verse and - it was whispered - beyond.

"Mallory?"

Mal looked up from the crowd, smirking at the snatches of conversation that had reached her ears. It was good to know they hadn't forgotten her. "Yes?"

She turned to Simon, trying to glare at him for interrupting. Then she quit trying. At least he knew better than to put his arms around her or act the lover while they were in public.

"You done scaring these complete strangers?" he asked, but he sounded amused rather than reproachful.

Doctors were good about giving up on lost causes, and hoping that Mal would be in a happy, optimistic mood when they'd just arrived in a new town was definitely one.

Mal patted the gun at her hip, proudly arranging her old brown coat to frame her figure to her best appearance. Ever before the war she'd not been one to preen, but that's what love did to you. Messed your brains up, it did.

She added a scowl for good measure. "No idea what you're yammering about, doc."

A couple young men who'd come closer to welcome them scurried away at the sharp tone in her voice.

Simon chuckled. "Of course not, Captain." 

Mal gave into a grin. "Can I help it if they think I'm scary?"

"Well," Simon mused out loud, "those who know you, are up to your tricks, so I guess that if you need someone to be terrified, better those who don't know you at all."

"Well, well, aren't you a sweet-talker, Dr. Tam?"

She would have fluttered her eyelashes and affected a pout, but such obvious feminine tricks tended to send Simon into fits of laughter.

"Give it up, Mallory." He lowered his voice. "You've got a soft touch where it counts."

Her eyebrows rose, wondering if he was even aware of the double meaning of his words. The look in his eyes told her that yes, he was. 

"Why, is that a compliment?"

She expected some banter in response. Simon had finally learned to use his wit for more than to antagonize Jayne.

Instead her lover's eyes softened. "It was." He didn't lean for a kiss or even touched her, but it felt like he had. "Hope you don't mind... captain."

"No." Mal had to smile. "No, I don't."

 

The End  
13/01/15


End file.
